


William's Family

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: #lee!william, #ticklefic, Multi, ler!gabriel afton, ler!missingchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The ghost children William murders, become ghosts and take advantage of a human's one weakness...
Relationships: Purple guy/children
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	William's Family

One fateful day in the haunted pizzeria, there were a few ghost children drawing on a paper with markers. There was a curly blonde haired girl named Susie, a straight black haired girl named Cassidy, and a short, brown haired boy named Gabriel. Looking after them, was Fritz, a ginger adolescent with childish tendencies, and the oldest: a teenager named Jeremy. Jeremy was watching the kids draw, while messing with some things of his own. Fritz was sprawled out on the floor, joining the kids in their colouring.

“Hey Jeremy!” Someone said. Jeremy looked up. It was Gabriel.

“Yes?” Jeremy said.

“Can you write your name please?” Gabriel asked. Jeremy gave him a smile and nodded before taking the paper and the m crayon. After signing his name in the proper spot, he looked at the pretty drawing.

“Hey Gabriel, can I add something?” Jeremy asked. Gabriel’s face lit up, before nodding. Jeremy used the purple crayon in his hand, to write something at the top. Once it was finished, he handed Gabriel the drawing stuff back.

Gabriel read the new words, before gasping. “It’s perfect! Hey guys! Look what Jeremy wrote!” Gabriel cheered, showing his best friends. Jeremy smiled at the adorable behaviour, before turning his head to a sound. The door knob seemed to be shaking. He’s here!

“Hello?! Cassidy? Gabriel? Jeremy? Susie, and Fritz? I’m home!” The security guard proclaimed. The voice was deep and intimidating, but that fear slightly diminished upon using a higher, more childish voice.

Everyone lifted their heads, dropped everything right where it was and flew themselves right to the door.

“Hi Mr. Afton!” Cassidy, Gabriel and Susie shouted excitedly, piling themselves in a group hug. Jeremy and Fritz walked up, and soon joined the group hug.

“Hi everyone! Hi kids!” William cheered excitedly, hugging them tightly. “Boy am I glad to see you guys! You weren’t getting too bored behind these walls, I hope.” William said.

“Nope!” Susie and Cassidy replied.

“Okay, good. I’m so happy to hear that.” William said.

“We made a drawing in the playroom! Wanna see?” Cassidy asked.

“Of course!” William replied, following Cassidy’s ghost to the playroom. Cassidy picked up the drawing and handed it to William. It was a kids drawing of Cassidy, Fritz, Jeremy, Gabriel, and Susie all together, with William in the middle. They were all posing happily, and were drawn to look like an adorable family.

“Wow!…I-I don’t know what to say…it’s beautiful!” William said. William was trying as best he could, to keep himself collected. But then, William looked up…

Above the picture, someone had wrote ‘The Afton Family’ in purple crayon. Everyone had signed their name underneath it. Gabriel, Susie, Cassidy, Fritz, even Jeremy’s name was on there! They saw each other as his family…

That was when William broke. William felt the tears run down his face, as his sobs grew louder and louder. The younger kids, not fully understanding what was going on, grew worried that they hurt his feelings.

“William, you okay?” Jeremy asked.

“Uh oh…that’s not good…” Fritz muttered.

“Why are you crying?” Susie asked.

“Did we do something wrong?” Cassidy asked.

William chuckled through his crying. “I-I’m okay. It’s tears of joy. It’s an adult thing that happens when you’re overwhelmed with emotions.” William explained.

“Ooh, so you’re not sad? You’re happy?” Cassidy clarified. William nodded.

“Ya. I’m happy. I’m super happy. I’m really happy that I have a loving family that cares for me.” William said gratefully. He looked at the picture, hugged it and laid down.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” William said. The 3 kids smiled and laid down with him, hugging him again.

Gabriel jumped up onto his chest and laid himself down. William giggled, causing his body to shake. Gabriel started to laugh as well. “You’re shaking.” Gabriel told him.

“I know.” William replied back.

Cassidy and Susie were laying on top of his spread out arms, cuddling him on either side of him. Susie had decided to close her eyes as she cuddled him, while Cassidy was playing around with his shirt. The purple shirt had a long sewn line down the side. It was like a race track, ready to be explored. Cassidy placed her finger on the top of the line, and started tracing it down, down, down to the bottom of his shirt. Once she reached the bottom, her finger rode itself up, up, up to the top of the shirt once again. She found it quite relaxing to trace a single line back and forth. But soon, her traces had started to become bumpy. William’s body seemed to be shaking with quiet laughter.

“Hehehehe! What’s so funny?” Gabriel asked.

“Nohohothihing…” William said, trying to hide his giggles as best he could.

“Nothing? If there’s nothing you should be laughing about, then why are you laughing?” Fritz asked. William had started growing frustrated. Cassidy was actually calm and collected for once. He didn’t want to ruin this rare treat…and yet, Cassidy was drawing lined up and down his side, tickling him in the process. He would’ve been able to ignore the ticklish feelings, if it weren’t for her finger moving up, to one of his ticklish spots: His upper ribs. 

Cassidy, who noticed this, decided to wiggle all four of her fingers in the specific spot.

“Cahahahassihihidyy! Thahahat tihihihihickles!” William let out, laughing helplessly.

“So, you ARE ticklish!” Cassidy asked, still tickling the security guard.

“Mahahahaybehehehe?” William replied through his giggles.

Gabriel turned his head towards the man, removed one of his arms from under his chin and started wiggling his finger on the front of William’s neck. William let out a squeal.

“Hehehehey! Stahahahahap ihihihihihit!” William said, shaking his head. William’s giggles had started to turn into high-pitched giggles, which was incredibly ironic considering his normal voice.

“Wow! For a man with a low voice, your voice can go really high!” Jeremy teased.

“Hahahahahaha! Ihihi knohohohohow! AAH! SUSIE! DOHOHOHohohohon’t!” William yelled. Susie’s fingers had decided to attack his upper ribs on the left side, as well. Now, both sides of his ribs AND his neck, were being attacked with tickles!

“HEHEHEHEHELP MEhehehehehe!” William begged.

“Oh! You want us to help you? Why? Too ticklish for your own good?” Jeremy asked. William could start to feel his face turn a light red hue.

“You know what? I think he IS too ticklish for his own good! We should help him!” Fritz decided. Fritz walked up to William and the kids, and walked herself over to his feet.

“Whahahahahat ahahare yohohohou dohohohoing? Thehehe kihihihids are- WAHAHAIT! NAHAHAHAT MY FEHEHEHEHEET! GEHEHEHET AWAHAHAHAHAY!” William protested frantically. Fritz looked over to Jeremy, and gave him an evil little smirk. With his right shoe now placed aside, Fritz grabbed his ankle with one hand and wiggled her dominant fingers on the bottom of his foot.

“FRIHIHIHIHITZ! THAHAHAHAT’S NAHAHAT WHAHAHAHAT IHIHI MEHEHEHEHEANT! LEHEHEHEAVE MY FEHEHEHEHEET ALOHOHOHONE!” William yelled through his loud laughter.

“Wait, you DIDN’T mean coming over and tickling you? Then, what in the world did you mean, by ‘help me’?” Fritz asked, teasily.

“YOHOHOU MEHEHEHEHEANIE!” William yelled.

“Oh wow! Resorting to name-calling now? That’s rather rude. I think some extra tickling is needed.” Jeremy teased, walking over to Fritz near his feet.

“JEHEHEHEREMYHY! DOHOHON’T YOHOHOU EHEHEHEVEHEN THIHIHIHINK ABOHOHOHOUT IHIHIT!” William warned.

“Wow! Even in your state, you’re still gonna try and order us around? You underestimate what we’re capable of.” Jeremy mocked as he removed William’s other shoe.

“IHIHIHI’M SOHOHOHORRY! JUHUHUHUST DOHOHOHOHON’T TOHOHOHOUCH MY FEHEHEHEHEET!” William begged.

“It’s a bit too late for apologies, don’t you think?” Jeremy declared, before wiggling his fingers on William’s left foot.

“NAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU! IHIHIHIHI’M GOHOHOHONNA KIHIHIHIHILL YOHOHOHOHOHOU!” William shouted.

Cassidy laughed at that remark.

“Didn’t you already do that?” Cassidy joked.

“HA! That’s a good point! You already took care of us! How could you possibly kill a ghost?” Fritz added. William was growing more and more helpless. Now only was he being mocked while being tickled, he was also being tickled by ghosts of all things! The worst part was, even if his hands were free, he couldn’t tickle them back! They were ghosts with no nerves! They weren’t ticklish anymore!

“IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN’T BREHEHEHEHEATH! LEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHO!” William pleaded as much as he could.

“Oh ya…I guess we should let you breath, huh?” Susie asked.

“YEHEHEHES! IHIHIHI’M GOHOHOHONNA DIHIHIHIHIHIE!” William shouted frantically.

“Well, maybe we want you to! You could join us and be our ghost father!” Cassidy suggested.

“Yeah! Ghost Daddy!” Gabriel cheered excitedly.

“As much as I love the idea, we probably shouldn’t. Also, might I remind you that we aren’t ticklish when we’re ghosts. If he died and became a ghost, we wouldn’t be able to tickle him anymore.” Jeremy explained.

“Oh yeah…I guess that’s true.” Cassidy decided, removing her hand from his side. Susie and Fritz followed suit, leaving William to rest and take in any lost air.

“Awww…But, I really wanted a ghost dad!” Gabriel whined, pouting.

“But Gabriel!” Jeremy called. Gabriel looked behind him with a glare. “We have a human father! A ticklish one, in fact!” Jeremy persuaded.

Gabriel’s glare slowly turned into a smile. “That’s true.” Gabriel said.

“How about now? You’ve got his whole body to tickle. Choose wherever you like.” Jeremy declared with a smile.

Gabriel clapped his hands excitedly. “Alright!” Gabriel decided, getting off William. Gabriel looked around for a bit, trying to think of where he could also be ticklish. Then, one idea entered his mind. Gabriel walked up to William’s waist, and sat down.

“Wh-…What are you doing?” William asked, still slightly tired.

“Finding something out!” Gabriel replied, before untucking William’s shirt from his pants.

William looked up to scan Gabriel’s moves carefully. “Whaaaat are you planning?” William asked.

“Hey Cassidy and Susie? Can you keep his arms down please?” Gabriel asked.

“Sure!” Both girls replied.

William’s eyes widened. He did NOT like the look of this…

Gabriel looked down at the loose shirt, and back up to William. He took one long look at his prey, before shoving his fingers under the shirt and skittering his fingers on his bare stomach.

“WAHAHAHAHAIT! GAHAHAHABRIEL! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! NAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!” William shouted.

“But-…But I like it here…” Gabriel whined, giving William the puppy eyes.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m too ticklish there.” William explained sadly. Gabriel continued to give the man the puppy eyes. William didn’t know what to do! He wanted to protect one of his death spots, but…the kid’s puppy eyes were softening him! Stupid emotions…

“……..Okay, fine…” William decided finally. Gabriel lifted his head up, and a big smile spread across his face. 

“REALLY?!” Gabriel yelled, dumbfounded at the sudden change of heart. 

“Yes. Now, just- please go easy on me. It’s a really bad spo-HOHOHOHOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAT DIHIHIHID IHI JUHUHUHUHUST TEHEHEHEHELL YOHOHOHOU?!” William asked, bursting into even more laughter. Gabriel had shut him up by simply tickling him on the stomach again. Gabriel skittered his fingers, wiggled them, squeezed his soft tummy, squeezed the sides, and even dipped his pinky into his belly button. William was going insane. So much for going easy…

“PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! TOOHOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH! TOHOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUCH!” William shouted through his hysterical laughter. 

“But Dad, I’m not doing much!” Gabriel teased evilly. What he said was somewhat true. Simply squeezing William’s belly fat would throw the human into hysterics! Not only that, but it didn’t take long for tears of mirth to start welling up in his eyes. It was quite the scene to watch. 

“BREHEHEHEHEAK! BREHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” William pleaded. Unfortunately for William, his ability to speak was diminishing. His roaring laughter was literally taking over every function in his body! Even thinking straight was almost impossible at this point! 

“Okay, I think he’s had enough.” Jeremy warned him. Gabriel took one look at his living guardian, and immediately agreed. William’s face was completely red. A few tears had fallen down beside his eyes during the ticklish gang-up, and he was breathing heavily to make up for the loss of air overtime. 

*huff* “I…*huff*…I give…*huff* *huff*…You…*huff*…win…” William said, breathing heavily throughout. 

“Wait, really?! Guys! We won! Gabriel! You did it!” Cassidy cheered. Everyone else, who was happy about the win, joined her in the celebration. Even though there wasn’t really anything to celebrate, William let them celebrate all they wanted. They did end up defeating him in the strangest way possible. That, he guessed, was worth a celebration. 

Congrats kids. You used a human’s only weakness against them.


End file.
